A Day At Camp
by Empty Thoughts
Summary: A day at camp with the Hermes cabin, more specifically, Travis Stoll. Mild Tratie.


**~Waking up in the morning~**

Travis blinked and stretched. He reached for the rubber chicken that was on his bedside table and threw it at his brother Connor.

"Wake up children! Breakfast in five." He yelled.

**~Breakfast~**

All fifteen members of the Hermes cabin laughed at Chris when one of the younger members, a tiny little girl named Kristina shoved her scrambled eggs all over Chris's face.

"If you weren't so cute, you would totally have it coming for you."

**~Cabin inspection~**

"Hurry up! You- shove this farther under the bed! Chris, make your bed! Connor?" Travis yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Do something with the chicken!"

Connor leaned out of the trap door that leads to the attic. "His name is Albert and he has feelings you know!"

"Just hide him already!"

Connor jumped down from and scrambled to grab Albert and shove him in a cage. They heard the door open and saw Katie Gardner -Travis soon-to-be-girlfriend- come in the door.

A ten year old unclaimed kid named Adam asked her if she knew how to knock, she ignored him. She looked around, her mouth fell open and everybody cringed.

"Wow it's sorta clean in here, good job Stoll." Katie said with a smile aimed at Travis. "But I do have a question, why is Connor carrying a chicken?"

"His name is Albert! He has feelings!" Connor jumped to his feet, shoved Albert into his cage and tried to hide him in the attic.

"You have an attic?" Katie asked while watching Connor look like an idiot.

Travis grinned, "where do you think we hide our pranking supplies?"

"I probably didn't want to know that... I can't believe your using poultry as a prank."

"Albert heard that!"

"You get a three out of five. I saw Matthew shove his gym shorts under his bed."

**~Sword and Shield with Clarisse~**

"Travis?" Clarisse stared at Travis with a look of distaste on her face.

He looked up, "Yeah?"

"First, your chest plate is on backwards. Second your shield is upside down and last, you have gum in your hair."

**~Archery with Chiron~**

"Connor, you actually have to _aim_ when you are shooting arrows. But you did manage to hit a target, not your target but at least you didn't hit Chiron this time." Will Solace said to Connor and patted him on the back.

Travis was better than his brother in archery; he could hit his own target occasionally. Most of the time he just missed for fun.

But hey, he was still better than Percy Jackson.

**~Pegasus Riding with the Demeter cabin~**

"Considering we go over this every day you'd think at least one of you would be able to get on the horse and fly ten feet without falling off." Miranda scolded. Katie Gardner laughed silently from the other side of the stable.

Travis was watching Katie, thinking about how beautiful her smile was, and how her hair swept perfectly over her shoulders- whoa, since when was he thinking like that?

A girl name Brittney, who was fourteen, noticed the goofy look on Travis's face and decided to point it out to another daughter of Hermes, named Alyssa. Both got a mischievous look in their eyes that the Hermes cabin was oh-so famous for and Alyssa spoke up.

"I think we should make a bet, the first person who can get on their Pegasus, fly twenty feet and back gets to kiss whoever they want from the Demeter cabin." She said.

All the guys perked up and paid attention. Especially Travis.

Miranda followed Brittney's glance and grinned. "It's a bet. Go beside your horse. On your mark, get set, GO!"

The boys scrambled to get on their Pegasus and at least five fell of right away.

There were some very hot people in the Demeter cabin, they were definitely motivated.

Chris fell off his Pegasus as soon as he made it outside of the stable, but that was okay with him because he was dating Clarisse and if she saw him kissing someone else he wouldn't live much longer.

*Five minutes later of slow Pegasus riding*

Only two people were left, Travis and that for mentioned kid named Adam. Travis slowly steered his Pegasus (so he wouldn't fall, duhhh) toward Adam. He leaned over and pushed Adam right off his horse.

"That's cheating!" Adam yelled.

Travis smirked, "All's fair in love and war."

The rest of the cabin cheered, Alyssa and Brittney yelling something along the lines of 'Tratie'. Whatever that is.

**~Monster assault Techniques~**

"First option: run for your pathetic lives. Second option: shit your pants and run. Third and least likely option: be heroic and find your sword and beat the shit out of whatever monster found you."

A younger camper, recently claimed son of Apollo raised his hand, "Should we be taking notes?"

The Hermes cabin facepalmed. "Like you're going to have time to consult your notes when you're running for your life."

"Oh..."

**~Free Choice~**

"So it's either, arts and crafts, canoeing or rock wall climbing."

"Actually," Emma undetermined age 12 interrupted, "we're banned from arts and crafts. Remember?" She paused and continued because of the blank stares. "Travis covered Connor in glitter and the two started a glitter war."

"So it's canoeing or rock wall climbing."

"Actually," Emma interrupted again. "The Naiads banned us for the rest of the week. Remember? The glitter got into the lake."

"Rock climbing it is."

**~Swim and Beach Time with the Nereids~**

"Oh my gods I think it's drowning Connor!" Chris yelled.

"Well that's what he gets for asking her how old she was." Travis yawned.

**~Free Time, Volleyball, Cabin Clean-up~**

"Squad A, you guys go around back, get the ladder and start climbing. Squad B, you guys toss up the merchandise. Squad C, keep look out, do you remember the code?"

Most nodded. Travis sighed, "it's fire in the hole. Okay? If you see someone coming you yell that as loud as you can and scramble so awesomely scrambled eggs will be jealous."

"Why fire in the hole again?" Tristan asked.

Connor grinned and answered for his brother. "So they think we're firing something at them and if they're smart they'll run."

The cabin executed the plan perfectly. Ten minutes later, the top of the Demeter cabin was covered in chocolate rabbits.

**~Capture the Flag~**

"How long do you think the game will last?" Connor asked Travis while guarding the flag.

"I don't know, probably not that much longer-oh look an Ares dude!" Travis stated.

"I'm guessing you want the potato launcher?"

"Yeah."

Connor handed Travis a potato gun. He aimed carefully and with a loud thump the Ares camper went down.

"HEAD SHOT!" Both yelled. High-fives were exchanged, and then they tied up the motionless camper.

"Who needs archery? Potato cannons are the way to go!"

**~Campfire~**

"Hey Katie."

She looked up, and grumbled "What do you want Travis?"

"I believe you owe me a kiss."

She snorts, "Yeah right." But she leaned in anyways.

**~Bedtime~**

"Travis, dude hurry up it's time for bed." Chris shook his shoulders.

The cabin was in chaos yet again. Some were scrambling to get into the bathroom, others were shouting things like, "where's my pillow?" or "okay-who stole my toothbrush again?" Then there was Connor who was asking; "does anyone know where Albert's nightlight is?"

"Earth to Travis?" Someone snapped their fingers under his nose.

"Yeah sorry. I'm a bit distracted. What time is it anyways?"

Chris checked his watch, "10:58. You have two minutes to get ready."

Connor came in carrying Albert and plugged in the nightlight. "So dude, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yup."

"You disappeared for a while during the campfire, where were you?"

"I was kissing Katie Gardner."

Everybody in the cabin turned, and at the exact same time said; "WHAT?"

Brittney and Alyssa ran out of the bathroom and yelled, "TRATIE LIVES!"

"What?" Everyone coursed again. Then Chris said, "11:01. Were late, everybody lights out!"

Everybody jumped in bed, turned off the lights and got cozy.

"Dude," Connor said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I can't believe you kissed Katie!"

* * *

><p><strong>*EDIT* 1406/12**

Le gasp... This was the first thing I wrote on here... But the grammar mistakes... So I was reading this again after who knows how long and I noticed them all. Same thing with Theft. I decided to edit them quickly while I was in the mood...

Hope I got 'em all!

-Empty Thoughts enjoys candy while contemplating the meaning of life.


End file.
